As computer software becomes more sophisticated, performance evaluation has also become a more complex task. In some client-server applications, for example, many different calls are made to the server application and it can be difficult and time-consuming to pinpoint performance bottlenecks. One technique often employed by software developers is to manually insert logging code to facilitate performance evaluation. The addition of logging code, however, can negatively impact the overall performance of the system and may only provide limited information on how the bottlenecks occurred.